FIELD OF THE INVENTION
As is well-known a pressurized liquid jet mixed with solid particles is suitable for use in the removal of rust and scale from rolling mill products and of the cores from castings as well as for cleaning purposes of the most varied kind and also for surface matting. The pressurized liquid most frequently used is water under pressure of from 1450 to 8700 p.s.i. (100 to 600 bar). Suitable solids to be admixed depend on the original nature and desired final quality of the surfaces to be treated and may be, for example, aluminum slag, quartz sand, quartz powder, or chalk which are mixed with the pressurized liquid either in the form of powder or as a slurry.
Some of the work described, such as the rust removal or descaling of sheet metal is best performed by means of a flat section jet of the mixture of pressurized liquid and solid particles. Yet so far no suitable flat jet discharge device has been available for such purposes.